frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Tidewater
Codex Description These oceans are vastly more rocky and unstable than typical water planets. They generally lack tropical islands, but if you love rocky terrain and coral reefs they might be right up your alley. This tidewater world is subject to massive tidal forces. Ocean currents show fauna rich in mutated nodules with interesting applications. Recommend: Poison protection Tidal forces are extra strong on this ocean world. Unusual rare resources detected on the ocean floor. Recommend: Poison protection A tidewater planet covered in sharp reefs, spike-like stone formations and rare resources. Recommend: Poison protection Summary These oceanic worlds are rockier than their tropical counterparts, and have unique island formations. Some possess deep underwater canyons, volcanic expanses or corrupted isles covered in strange toxic water. You'll find coral of various sorts here, all of which are handy when extracting for coral fragments. Location Tidewater planets can be found orbiting all stars except for Blue, Gentle, and Radioactive stars. Update, Tidewater planets have recently been found around Radioactive stars. Exploration and Dangers All (if not most) Tidewater planets will generate with static charge as a weather type. Without an immunity or strong resistance to being Electrified , static charges will quickly drain the health of a player. To prevent this status effect, a set of Graphene Armor or Phase Armor can be worn along with eating various food items for temporary protection. Planets that generate with poison gas weather require poison or gas immunity in order to survive on them. Poison resistance can work too, but a resistance of at least 60% is recommenced for all types of poison gas. To counter all forms of poison gas, one can equip themselves with poison Shield Augment or a Poison EPP III. An alternate method of obtaining poison gas immunity is to wear a set of Blister Armor, Black Slime Armor, Nautilus Armor, etc. to receive poison gas immunity at all times while the full set is equipped. Having poison immunity will also negate the effects of dark water, which makes up the oceans of this planet. Resources and Minerals While this planet does not possess any unique ores, Tidewater worlds support a very diverse array of both underwater and surface plants to find and grow. The resources and minerals include: * Copper * Durasteel * Gold * Lead * Magnesite * Neptunium * Silver * Sulfur * Thorium * Titanium Sources of Ember Coral Fragments and Plageus Nodules can be found on tidewater planets. Lobsters can also be caught using a Lobster Trap on these planets. Blocks * Clay * Coral * Dark Water * Darkwater Coral * Delicate Coral * Marestone * Mud * Oystershells * Rostone * Unrefined Limestone / Rough Stone * Water Plants * Aquapod * Cellpod * Coralcreep * Gemglow * Goldensea Sponge * Kamaran * Lumivine * Nakati * Phasefruit * Piru * Reefpod * Spongeweed Atmospheric Condenser Powerful MutageneAtmospheric CondenserCinnabarPhosphorusOxygen (O2)Tritium (3H) Possible Weather For the many different weather types that can occur in a Tidewater world, a single planet can only have the weather from 1 of the 3 different pools listed below: Pool 1: * Fog * Drizzle * Rain * Poison Gas (normal, dense and deadly) * Electric Storm * Hail * Static Charge * Sulphuric Fog Pool 2: * Drizzle * Electric Storm * Fog * Hail * Insanity Storm (may be removed or may not occur) * Rain * Star Dust * Static Charge Pool 3: * Crystal Rain * Electric Storm * Fog * Hail * Lightning Storm (normal and severe) * Rainy Lightning Storm (normal and severe) * Static Charge * Torrential Rain Sub-biomes Settlements and Dungeons Wildlife Vanilla Music Frackin' Music Trivia Category:Biome Category: Needs Revision